


Of Storms and Their Consequences

by Mishka_kitty



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Banter, Frottage, I like cuddly demons so sue me, M/M, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishka_kitty/pseuds/Mishka_kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper has just settled down, resigned to a relaxing day stuck inside by an unexpected thunderstorm, when Bill shows up to disturb his plans.<br/>Because he's bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Storms and Their Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harlequinade13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequinade13/gifts).



> So this didn't turn out quite as I'd originally pictured but I hope it's passable. I asked my friend for a prompt and here's the result. Because everyone needs BillDip fluff on their birthday.  
> Also, I'm shocked it's less than 10,000 words. This is short for me people!

If not for the rain pounding the windows, Dipper mused, the silence would be terribly unsettling. The Mystery Shack was almost never silent, what with Stan's questionable business dealings, Ford's constant banging and crashing down in the basement, and Mabel's ... Mabel-ness. But today, it was just him and his thoughts.

This was the twins fifth summer in Gravity Falls and so Grunkle Stan had declared they were perfectly old enough to be left alone for a week with absolutely no ... ahem ... adult supervision. Thus, two days ago, the household had woken to find Stan up, dressed, and with the car packed. And an hour later, he had all but forced his brother into the car and whisked them off to Vegas for a week because, as Dipper understood it, reasons.

His sister had spent an entire hour squealing at how cute their relatives were, until Dipper screamed that he was going to barf all over her favorite unicorn sweater if she didn't stop. In retaliation, she'd replaced his freshly made pitcher of lemonade with Mabel Juice and disappeared off to Pacifica's for who knew how long.

So when Dipper awoke to the sound of rain and the crash of thunder, he was actually relieved. At least he wouldn't have to hold loud conversations with himself just to fill the silence today. It wasn't as though he had anywhere to go anyway. So he grabbed the book he was reading, made some hot chocolate and popcorn because, damn it he wanted to, and curled up in Grunkle Stan's chair, which was really the most comfortable one.

He sighed contentedly as he opened his book and took a sip of the bittersweet drink. He read a page, stuffing his face with popcorn as he did so, then frowned at the buttery fingerprints he left when he turned the page. Oh well. He continued reading, reaching for another handful of popcorn and

"Hey Pine Tree! Whatcha doin'?"

Dipper let out an embarrassingly high-pitched squeak and nearly fell out of the chair. The bowl of popcorn, unfortunately, could not be saved. Dipper groaned as he watched the kernels scatter across the floor before lifting his gaze to fix on the infuriating triangular annoyance.

"Damn it, Bill. Would it kill you to, like, knock or something? Ever?"

The dream demon crossed his arms below his bow tie and laughed maniacally. "Yep!"

"Ugh! What are you even doing? Is it worth my popcorn?"

"Awww, Pine Tree. I'm hurt." The triangle turned a somewhat ridiculous shade of blue for a second and Dipper suppressed a snicker.

"No you're not. Seriously, what are you doing here?"

Bill tisked and floated closer. One spindly arm lengthened unnaturally to pick up the book which Dipper had also dropped. He glanced at the cover before scoffing. "Really, Pine Tree? Why do you read this junk when there are so many more interesting things going on around you? For instance, right now a man in France is being gang raped by four women who just found out he was trying to date all of them at once."

Dipper choked and clapped a hand to his mouth. Really, he should be used to this kind of thing by now. But still!

"Do you have to do that? I really, really didn't need to know that. Plus, why would you think I'd find that interesting entertainment?" he demanded, snatching his book from the demon and resignedly closing it.

"Because it's hilarious!" Bill shrieked with laughter, his glow intensifying for a moment, forcing Dipper to shield his eyes.

"Bill! I was having a relaxing day. Did you show up just to ruin it?"

The demon went silent, his strangely smooth surface going blank. Dipper recognized this as Bill's I'm-concentrating-really-hard face, so to speak, and quickly averted his eyes. He had made the mistake of trying to watch as Bill changed once and he'd been unable to see anything but yellow spots for a full 30 minutes afterward. Bill, of course, thought this was hilarious.

"C'mon, Pine Tree. Can't I just want to spend time with my favorite human?"

A surprisingly light hand landed on Dipper's arm and he flinched. Looking up, he met the eyes of Bill Cipher's accustomed human guise. When he chose, Dipper had discovered, the demon could take on the form of a rather attractive young man who appeared to be in his early twenties with jaw length blonde hair and the unsettling yellow eyes of a predatory cat. Dipper had of course been thoroughly annoyed and demanded why Bill felt the need to possess anyone if he could do that. To which the demon gave some very complicated and invasive answer about the particulars of reality vs dreams and the impact of actions within the mindscape. Dipper decided he didn't really need to know after about 45 seconds of this. After all, he couldn't complain about the form.

"Every time you say that, I get really nervous. I don't think being a demon's favorite is supposed to be a good thing."

Bill snorted and shoved Dipper over a bit in the chair to squish himself in beside him. He ended up mostly in Dipper's lap and leaned his head onto the boy's shoulder with a contented purr. Dipper sighed and reevaluated his plans for the day. Well, this really wasn't that bad. If he was going to be stuck inside all day he may as well have some company. And when Bill was in a cuddly mood, as he seemed to be now, Dipper could usually count on him not to be too creepy. Relatively speaking.

Bill reached up with one hand and tugged a lock of Dipper's hair. "Pine Tree," he whined. "Stop thinking so much. It's loud."

Dipper snorted. "I can't just shut my brain off like a TV, Bill. It doesn't work that way."

"It could," the demon countered, turning his face to give Dipper an interested look.

"No. You are not messing with my brain. Forget that right now."

"You are no fun."

"And yet you keep coming back," Dipper sighed, not really angry.

"Because you are fun sometimes," Bill stated, burying his face against the side of Dipper's neck and breathing deeply. "You smell sweeter than usual."

Dipper dropped his head back against the chair and rolled his eyes. You put up with some strange things when you regularly hung out with a crazy dream demon.

"Thank you," Bill said, pleased.

Dipper rolled his eyes again. "Well, I've been drinking hot chocolate all morning. Didn't think it would make me smell like chocolate though."

"Hmm," Bill mused. "I've always wondered why you humans seem so obsessed with that stuff. I came across a small village once where they used cocoa beans as currency."

Dipper shrugged the shoulder Bill was not laying on. "Because it's good. But I think I'd rather eat it than buy stuff with it. You've been around this long and never had any?"

"Nope. I wanna taste it," Bill decided.

Without waiting for an answer, he snatched Dipper's mug from the table beside the chair and tipped it towards his face. Dipper saw his doom flash before his eyes in the form of Bill soaking both of them and the chair in hot liquid.

"Hey! Don't do that!"

The demon looked up at him, eyebrows raised. "Why not?"

"Because," Dipper said with infinite patience, "I do not want to be covered in hot chocolate and I definitely don't wanna have to explain to Grunkle Stan why his favorite chair is suddenly brown. If you're going to drink that, do it like a normal person or I'll ward the shack against you for a month."

"Jeez, Pine Tree. So harsh. Last time it was only a week. And it was a very boring week. This town really needs some more new blood."

"What ever. Just don't spill it everywhere."

Bill huffed but obediently brought the cup carefully to his lips. He took a cautious sip. Dipper watched with interest as the demon's face scrunched up in confusion for a moment before he swallowed. There was a long pause while Bill apparently thought very hard about his judgement.

Finally, he declared, "It's passable."

Dipper rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time. "I don't believe you, seriously. I'll have you know that my hot chocolate is so good, Grunkle Stan considered selling it to visitors."

"Kid, Stan tries to sell literally everything. That's not sayin' much."

"...Shut up."

Bill shot him a deranged grin and swallowed the entire contents of Dipper's mug in one, long swallow. And Dipper was absolutely not distracted by watching that throat work. He snapped out of the not-trance when Bill snickered.

"Aww, Pine Tree. Your staring is so flattering."

Dipper groaned in frustration and chose to focus instead on a different problem. "You did not just drink all my hot chocolate?"

"Yep. Gotta see what the fuss is all about after all. Can't do that with just one little sip, now can I?"

"Urrrg. So because of you I have no food and nothing to drink. Now I'm hungry."

Bill put on the most convincing fake expression of remorse Dipper had ever seen. "Poor Pine Tree. Here, lemme fix that for you."

Dipper yelped as, with a flick of one hand, Bill conjured a very large, and very much still alive, cow directly into the room.

"Bill! What the hell!" Dipper almost yelled as the frightened animal frantically bumped into walls and knocked over tables. "I do not need a cow. Get rid of it. Now!"

"Yeesh, try to do something nice for someone. Fine. Happy now?"

"Yes, thank you. Although..." Dipper stared around at the mess in dismay. Who knew one cow could do this much damage in only 30 seconds. He sighed. "Let me up so I can go get more popcorn."

Bill hummed, pursing his lips in thought. "Nope. I'm comfortable."

He sprawled across Dipper's chest and pressed his face into the boy's hair. He turned to drape one leg over Dipper's lap and curled an arm around his waist, effectively trapping him. Dipper tried to be annoyed but it wasn't like the position was uncomfortable. The demon draped over him was warm and his wait was slight enough so as not to crush the human. Bill hummed happily in his ear and Dipper decided this was really not fair.

"Seriously? When did this become 'lay on top of Dipper' day?"

Bill snickered and Dipper blushed. "Oh, Pine Tree! The things you say! Here, look. I'm so nice I'll even get your food."

"Huh?"

Dipper looked up just in time to catch the fresh bowl of hot, buttery popcorn just before it collided with his head. He noticed as he set it carefully on the table that his mug was once again full of dark chocolate. He grinned. Sometimes having a supernatural ... uh ... companion ... wasn't so bad. When he was in an accommodating mood anyway.

"Uh, thanks."

"See? I told you you love me."

Dipper was distracted from his efforts to come up with an appropriately scathing response by the sound of ice hitting the roof of the shack. He stared in disbelief towards the window, just in time to see a streak of lightning illuminate a baseball sized junk of ice as it fell just short of the window sill.

"Since when did it hail in summer. Seriously, it was like 100 degrees yesterday," Dipper muttered.

So focused was he on the ice that the nearly deafening crack of thunder that sounded seconds later made him nearly jump out of his skin. The demon sprawled across him chuckled in his ear.

"Shut up."

"Aww don't worry, Pine Tree. I'll protect you."

"I am not scared of a thunderstorm, ok," Dipper snapped. But his retort was rendered useless a second later as the sound of something shattering came from outside and he flinched.

"Oh man. Grunkle Stan's not going to be happy about whatever that was. Really, why is there hail?"

Bill shrugged one shoulder. "Some idiot in the old mine is playing with forces they shouldn't be messing with. Why'd you think there was a sudden giant thunderstorm that nobody predicted?"

"Uh. I just thought the weather was wrong. Like it almost always is," Dipper frowned. "You mean someone caused this?"

"Yep. But it won't last. Luckily, they're too weak to really cause much damage. Except that ice might break a few windows."

"Well, that's just great," Dipper sighed.

Bill lifted his face to grin down at him. "Chill, kid. I said I'd protect you, didn't I? It would be a real pain if I had to move to avoid flying ice and glass shards."

Dipper snorted. "Of course."

He returned his eyes to the window to watch the rain. And the lightning. And the hail. A silence fell between them and Dipper, surprisingly, felt no need to break it. It was actually kind of nice. It wasn't often that the stupid demon shut up for longer than a minute.

"I heard that."

"And there it is," Dipper smirked triumphantly. Bill poked him in the ribs. "Hey!"

Bill laughed and reached for the hot chocolate. He took a swallow, then held the cup to Dipper's lips. Dipper raised his eyebrows.

"Drink. Isn't this stuff supposed to be comforting for humans during storms or something?"

"I don't need comforting," Dipper grumbled.

But he took a sip anyway. Because it was good. Definitely not because the crack of hail and crash of thunder directly overhead were making him a bit jumpy. Nope, definitely not.

Bill set down the mug and instead began playing with Dipper's hair. Dipper considered snapping at him but then a hailstone the size of his fist cracked against the window and he decided that annoying the demon who was currently keeping the house intact would be a bad idea. So he closed his eyes against the blinding lightning and tried not to concentrate on the worrying crashes and cracks outside. After a moment of this, the demon began humming in his ear again, giving him something else to focus on. Dipper did so with relief.

And then the lights went out.

Dipper nearly shrieked in surprise and involuntarily clutched at Bill's arm. The demon grinned.

"Really, you'd think you humans had only one sense."

"Shut up. You can see in the dark. Plus, I have you to worry about."

"I'm insulted, Pine Tree! After everything I've done for you."

"And to me," Dipper muttered.

"Now there's an idea," Bill mused in that tone that Dipper had come to fear.

"Whatever you're thinking, stop it right now." he tried to be firm but his voice shook slightly as another thunder clap literally shook the shack.

Bill sighed. "Ok, you're jumping is getting annoying. I'm just trying to think of something to distract you."

Dipper couldn't think of a comeback to that because it was actually starting to annoy him too. He really did trust that Bill had reinforced the windows because, otherwise, he was sure they would have shattered by now. But still—and he was kind of embarrassed to admit it, even to himself—he had never spent a single thunderstorm without his sister. Ever since they were young, they had never run to their parents when frightened by a violent storm. Instead, they'd buried themselves in a pile of blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals and cuddled together with a flashlight and any stories they could think of. This time, he thought wryly, apparently he was stuck cuddling with Bill.

"Hmm, sounds fun."

"Stop listening to my thoughts," Dipper retorted.

"I told you, it's really loud. I can't ignore it," the demon protested, holding up his hands as if trying to proclaim his innocence. A hilarious concept. "Anyway, your sister is busy hiding in a pile of stuffed animals with the Northwest girl so she'll forgive you."

Dipper choked on his breath. "Uh, ok. That's, um, nice."

"Isn't it? But that's beside the point."

"And what is the point?" Dipper asked warily.

A bolt of lightning flashed through the room, searing its afterimage onto Dipper's poor, unsuspecting retinas. Great. Just when he'd been getting used to the dark.

He was still blinking away the bright spots when a surprisingly gentle hand touched his cheek, turning his head slightly. He opened his mouth to ask what Bill thought he was doing but the words never made it passed his lips.

Dipper's eyes widened in shock as a pair of warm, soft lips covered his in a gentle kiss. He went completely still, not even daring to breathe as the kiss continued. Holy crap, he was being kissed. By Bill. Bill Cipher. The creepy, (usually) triangular, nightmare of a crazy dream demon, Bill Cipher. How was he even supposed to deal with this?!

Dipper started to pull away, shocked and confused, but the demon slipped a hand around the back of his neck to hold him in place. A strong tongue gently forced his lips apart and a moment later Dipper's mouth was flooded with the sweet taste of chocolate. He gasped and swallowed automatically, inadvertently sucking on the demon's tongue for more of that taste. Bill purred in satisfaction and this time Dipper didn't try to draw back. This was actually very good; it was hot and slick and his heart was racing with the pleasure and shock of all of it. This was not his first kiss but no one he'd ever experimented with had really known anymore than he had about what to do. Now, he found himself making out with an ancient being who had countless years of experience on him and he was instantly addicted.

Smooth lips moved against his, pressing harder now. An agile tongue licked deeply into his mouth, exploring and coaxing his own tongue to play. Teeth that were really much too sharp nipped his bottom lip very lightly and even that felt good. Only when dark spots began dancing at the corners of his vision did Dipper remember that breathing was something he should probably be doing.

This time Bill let him pull away to gasp for air. The human opened his eyes to see the demon's annoyingly pretty face only inches away, split by that self-satisfied smirk of his. This time, he couldn't bring himself to resent him for it.

"Well, Pine Tree? I'd say that was a success, wouldn't you?"

"Uh, what?" Dipper breathed, still completely dazed.

"My distraction technique. Three pieces of ice hit the window and two thunder claps and you didn't jump once." Dipper just blinked rather stupidly at him. Bill grinned and tapped Dipper's nose with a finger. "You're adorable when you're confused, kid. But I'm not hearing a protest so I'm gonna go with yes."

And before Dipper could quite process this statement, Bill was kissing him again, feeding him another mouthful of chocolate. He swallowed and moaned softly into the demon's mouth, quite without meaning to. Bill hummed and tangled his fingers in Dipper's hair, pulling slightly. Sharp nails scratched the back of Dipper's neck and he tilted his head unconsciously to deepen the kiss.

And this time when the human ran out of breath, the demon's lips simply moved from his mouth, down his jaw, to his throat. The fingers in Dipper's hair pulled his head back to give Bill better access to his vulnerable throat and a twinge of anxiety threatened to intrude on his haze of pleasure. But those lips only latched onto the flesh just over his pulse and sucked hard. Dipper let out an embarrassingly loud yelp as his body jerked. He'd had no idea that spot was so sensitive. The sensation seemed to shoot right down his nerves into his cock, which was filling with blood so quickly he felt a bit lightheaded. As if sensing this—which of course he did—Bill sucked harder as he slid his mouth across to the other side of Dipper's neck. Dipper whimpered softly, completely off balance and helpless against an experienced seducer. Hot hands stroked over his shoulders before sliding down to grip his waist. What was even happening? Then the human yelped again, this time in alarm, as Bill suddenly slipped off his lap and lifted him into deceptively strong arms.

"What?" Dipper gasped as he was dropped onto his back on the sofa and Bill immediately straddled him, stretching his body along Dipper's. "What are you doing?"

"Distracting you," Bill said. "Didn't I make that clear?"

"But ... but you ... since when did you..." Dipper groaned in frustration, unable to form complete sentences as Bill's mouth went back to sucking on his throat.

"Wow, kid. I don't think I've ever seen you speechless. This is fun."

"I'm confused!" Dipper cried helplessly.

Dimly, he registered the crash of a particularly huge piece of ice hitting the window. But he had more pressing matters to deal with now. Like how, just with this tiny bit of making out, his pants were constricting him rather painfully. This whole thing was embarrassing!

"Relax, kid. You're a virgin. I don't expect this to take long."

Dipper couldn't even make a high enough noise to express the mortification of that comment. "I ... you don't know everything!" he tried to glare but failed miserably.

Bill smirked up at him and shifted to slip a thigh between Dipper's legs, pressing up against the very obvious bulge. The human let out a strangled cry and jerked his hips involuntarily. "Actually, Pine Tree, I do know everything."

"Why are you even ... ah!"

Bill ground down against him again, and this time Dipper couldn't miss the equally hard something pressing into his hip. "Really, kid, keep up. I'm distracting you so you won't jump every five seconds. There are only so many things which will completely occupy the human mind. I mean, pain is hilarious, but pleasure is fun. And what's the point of even having a human body if I can't do anything fun with it?"

"Um, I ... I don't know if ... uhng, stop that!"

"Aww, you don't really mean that. Here, I'll prove it."

A wet tongue traced the outer edge of Dipper's ear as Bill stretched out flush atop him, putting them chest to chest, groin to groin. And ground his hips down hard into the human's.

"Oh, oh that feels so ... do that again?"

Bill flashed him a 'told you so' look and did it again. Dipper whined. He decided that this couldn't be too bad. It wasn't like Bill wasn't giving him any choice in the matter. He firmly ignored the little voice in his head which pointed out that his hormones were doing his thinking for him.

He somewhat hesitantly wrapped his arms around the demon on top of him and pulled his shirt out of the waistband of the trendy jeans to slide his hands up underneath. Driven purely by instinct, Dipper dragged his nails across the smooth skin of Bill's back just hard enough to sting. The groan this provoked from Bill went straight to his cock.

"See, Pine Tree? Fun."

And without giving Dipper a chance to form a response, Bill crashed their lips together in a kiss much hotter than the previous ones. The human moaned into his mouth as the demon drew his tongue out and sucked on it, hard. One thin hand wormed its way in between their chests to rub Dipper's left nipple beneath his shirt. Dipper squirmed, arching up to rub against the body atop his.

Bill laughed, a bit breathlessly. "Humans are so easy to play."

"Just ... shut up and ... urrh I don't know just touch me!" Dipper cried, filling like he was about to burst the zipper of his jeans. Honestly, when had that even happened?

"Come on, kid, breathing's good for you," Bill purred as Dipper dug his nails deeper into his back. "Ok ok. Just be still a moment."

Dipper tried to slow his breathing a bit, tried not to squirm as Bill lifted off of him to reach down between them. The rickety building shook around them as a chunk of ice the size of a human infant landed on the roof. Dipper didn't even seem to notice except to give Bill a questioning look as he hesitated.

"Well I didn't think you wanted the roof coming down on us. But if I was wrong..."

"No!" Dipper said quickly and Bill snickered.

Another flash of lightning lit up the room just then, giving Dipper a clear view of the demon's face as his hands made quick work of first his own pants, then Dipper's. His mouth was pulled down in concentration, his teeth much too sharp to be human. They looked more like fangs where they cut into his bottom lip. His previously perfect hair was tangled and in disarray from where Dipper must have grabbed it at some point. And his eyes were glowing a deep gold, the slitted pupils strangely elongated with arousal. It really struck Dipper then that he wasn't the only one very eager here. What was he supposed to do with that revelation?! He's a demon, he's bound to be very sexual, Dipper rationalized, trying not to dwell on the thought that Bill Cipher might actually have been leading up to an encounter like this the entire time he'd been hanging around and generally being a pain.

Bill grunted, annoyed. "I told you to stop thinking," he said and Dipper's mind was wiped blank as a hot hand wrapped around his aching hardness. "That's better."

Dipper panted and whimpered as the hand explored him curiously, fingers moving up and down, squeezing gently to gage his reactions. Bill grinned and bent his head to latch his mouth again over Dipper's pulse. Dipper cried out loud, hips jerking up into the demon's hand and Bill purred happily.

Then his hand and his mouth were gone and Dipper opened his eyes to see what he was doing. His breath caught and he unconsciously licked his lips as he watched the demon run his own tongue over his palm and along each finger, slicking his hand thoroughly with saliva. And then he lowered his hips again to bring their cocks into delicious contact and Dipper moaned, no longer caring how embarrassing this really was. The heat of the body against him, the hardness putting perfect pressure against his own, the unnatural softness of the demon's skin all combined to drive him insane. He gripped Bill's hips with his thighs and arched beneath him, grinding their cocks together with frantic abandon.

"Oh, little tree. Damn that feels good." Bill's voice was rough and breathless and Dipper couldn't suppress his glee at being the one to make it so.

Without another word, Bill kissed him hard, plunging his tongue into Dipper's mouth and licking into every crevice, even as his hand slipped between them and wrapped around both their cocks, pressing them tightly together. Dipper moaned and wrapped his legs around Bill's, bucking against him, loving the feeling of the friction of slick skin against slick skin and the tight heat of Bill's hand.

"Ah, that's it. Good human," Bill breathed against Dipper's lips and Dipper chose not to analyze the warmth which spread through his chest at this praise.

The demon met his thrusts with thrusts of his own and Dipper scratched his nails down Bill's back and kissed him frantically as he writhed beneath him. Everything felt so good, even the wait of another's body pinning him down, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Indeed, only moments later he felt the coil of pleasure winding tighter and tighter in his gut and squeezed his eyes shut against the tidal wave threatening to crash over him.

"I ... I can't last much ... ah ... longer! Please oh please don't stop!"

Bill pulled back just far enough to grin at him. "I know," he whispered.

And then strong fingers pinched his nipple almost cruelly and Dipper nearly screamed.

"Fuck! Bill!"

And came, his release splashing over Bill's fingers and onto their stomach in hot strands. His entire body trembled as the most powerful orgasm he'd experienced in his young life raged through his nerves. He had just enough sense left to register the feeling of Bill pressing closer to him, shivering as another pulse of wetness coated their skin. The strangled moan the demon breathed into Dipper's neck made the boy shiver and sent tingles down his spine, even as his cock gave one last weak twitch.

Panting, Dipper collapsed back against the cushions, letting his head fall back. Bill had gone limp atop him, face pressed into his throat, their legs tangled together. Dipper's hands still rested on the demon's back beneath his shirt and he found he had no desire to move them. Bill sighed, breath tickling his skin and carefully withdrew his hand from between them. Dipper whined softly but otherwise didn't respond. His eyelids felt heavy and the sound of the storm still raging outside seemed very far away. Even when yet another freakish hailstone cracked into the window. Bill shifted a bit and Dipper murmured in protest, tightening his arms around the demon, not willing to let go of his living blanket. A low chuckle met his ears and a head settled into the hollow of his shoulder. Satisfied, Dipper listened to the rain and drifted on a cloud of afterglow.

He did not really mean to fall asleep but he must have dozed off because he was startled awake a while later by a very annoying finger poking him in the cheek.

"Hmmm?"

He stirred, feeling heavy and slow, and found that Bill was now kneeling on the floor beside his head, poking him. He blinked in confusion at the demon who just grinned creepily back at him and kept poking him.

"Stop it," Dipper muttered, reaching up to bat Bill's hand away.

"Wake up, Pine Tree. I'm bored."

"What?"

Dipper frowned and reluctantly pushed himself into a sitting position, noticing as he did so, that he was somehow clean and his clothes back in order. He glanced around the room with a frown only to find that the mess, the litter of popcorn, the damaged walls and tables and various unsuspecting possessions destroyed by the cow, had disappeared. He turned back to stare at Bill who just shrugged.

"Well, I got bored of just lying there. It was nice for a while but I got bored. Then I ran out of stuff to float around the room and pulling you deep enough into sleep to dream would be too much work, so I woke you up."

"Um."

Dipper ran a hand through his hair, completely unsure what to say. Or do. Was there some sort of protocol for this sort of thing? He doubted it. How many people could say they'd had unexpected sex with a bipolar dream demon during an unseasonable hail storm?

"Alive right now? About three hundred fifty-one. Well fifty-two now."

Dipper stared, opened his mouth, and closed it. Whatever. That wasn't helpful. Bill climbed up on the couch beside him and cuddled up against his side as though everything was normal in the world and Dipper had not just had his first true sexual experience with an ancient demon.

"Relax, Pine Tree. It's not like it was bad. It was great, admit it."

Dipper rolled his eyes. Right back where they started and he was actually rather relieved. Except for that nagging little feeling that this would not be the last time he found himself underneath this particular demon. Bill gave that creepy, maniacal laugh again.

The rain was still coming down quite hard on the roof overhead but the hail seemed to have stopped, Dipper noted as he stared towards the window. The lights were still out, of course, but he was oddly not bothered by that. He wriggled away from the clingy demon and moved back to the chair where his chocolate and popcorn were. Bill whined unhappily and came over to flop back down in his lap. Yep, right back where they'd started. Dipper grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed it in his mouth then pulled a lock of Bill's hair.

"So you're really just planning to spend the entire day laying on top of me?"

"Ih, why not. Nothing better to do. Hey, I know, let's play a game!"

"No," Dipper said immediately.

"Aww, but I didn't even tell you what it is."

"No. I don't trust any game that you might come up with. Just..." Dipper stared around the room, thinking hard. "Ok, I know. Fix the TV so we can watch a movie or something."

Bill scoffed in disgust. "yeesh, Pine Tree. You are really no fun."

Dipper just stared at him. Finally, the demon sighed loudly and waved a hand at the old TV on the stand across the room.

"Fine. We're watching zombies vs. nuclear bombs."

Dipper raised his eyebrows as the TV screen flickered to life and an image of a nasty looking mushroom cloud filled it. "Never heard of it."

"Lots of exploding bodies and people screaming at blood. It's funny."

"Uh, ok. At least it's safer than whatever game you could come up with."

Bill hummed in acknowledgement and curled contentedly against his chosen human. Not that he'd ever tell him so. Can't let the little things get too cocky or they might start thinking they actually have some power over you. He grinned as Dipper relaxed back into the chair and reached for the hot chocolate. Outside thunder continued to crash, each boom sounding farther and farther away. Inside the sound of a pretty impressive explosion tortured the speakers of the old TV.

"Ok," Dipper said. "I admit, that was kinda cool."

Bill smirked. "I know, I'm awesome."

"Seriously, shut up about yourself!"

"Perhaps if you try hard enough, Pine Tree, you can find a way to make me," The demon teased with a very suggestive wink.

Dipper facepalmed and resorted to stuffing his mouth with popcorn so he wouldn't have to answer that. He was definitely not considering the proposal. A last stray hailstone clicked against the glass and more zombies exploded. Well, maybe just a little.


End file.
